element
by baunyoko
Summary: en un mundo donde el destino de este esta en las manos de cuatro jovenes podra el amor surgir? -Espero y esta chica pueda ir en contra de su destino- volteando su vista de nuevo a su te- por su bien y por el nuestro- donde el destino lo es todo
1. destino

**Ola olap aki de nuevo con otra loca historia jeje**

**Espero y sea de su agrado, antes que nada me gustaría dejarles a ustedes mis lectores k son lo mas importante para mi la decisión de las pareja principal como sabran Hinata es la protagonista y los dos candidatos son Gaara y Sasuke, espero y me ayuden a elegir quien se quedara con la linda hinatita claro que abra mucho de ambas parejas en el fic solo que aun no se con quien debe quedarse jeje**

**Sin mas nada que decir aquí les dejo el**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero algún dia jaja**

CAPITULO I.- DESTINO

¿Porque el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? Como si su vida no hubiese sido miserable ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida, ¿como había llegado a esa situación?, claro ya lo recordaba, apenas hace unas semanas que se había mudado a su nuevo departamento, se lamentaba tanto el haber huido del orfanatorio pero simplemente se había cansado de poco a poco perder las esperanzas de ser adoptada, al ver como todas sus compañeras se iban con sus nuevas familias mientras ella veía desde un rincón la felicidad de estas, además en un par de años cumpliría la mayoría de edad y de igual forma tendría que abandonarlo así que pensó "no pierdo nada con adelantar lo inevitable" y ahora corría a través de la espesura del bosque tratando de perder a aquellos sujetos que irrumpieron en su hogar tratando de asesinarla, por suerte pudo escapar por la escalera de incendios y llegar hasta la calle principal donde tomo un bus, mala idea, ella sabia que aun la seguían no sabia como ni porque pero los sentía cerca, una estruendosa explosión provoco que el vehículo se volcara, con algo de dificultad logro salir por la ventanilla, no los podía ver pero sentía sus miradas, era como si le atravesaran el alma, su cuerpo tembló ante aquello, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar a la estación de trenes tomo el primero que vio no le importo su destino lo único que deseaba era alejarse de esa presencia oscura, pronto el tren llego a su ultima estación por lo que bajo de este, era la zona de los suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad, donde las montañas comenzaban a nacer y se unían al horizonte, el ocaso empezaba a ponerse, la vista era hermosa nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mas allá de las frías y grises paredes del orfanatorio cuando se libró de aquella cárcel lo único que conocía era sus rutas por las ciudad para llegar a su nuevo trabajo y su hogar, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una lluvia de explosiones que comenzaron a rodearla, así que hizo lo primero que pensó corrió adentrándose en las montañas sin saber que sus agresores se movían con mayor facilidad en el bosque que en la ciudad y así fue como llego a esta situación, corriendo para salvarse, corriendo a oscuras entre los arboles durante toda la noche, se sentía como un débil conejo que huía de los lobos y torpemente se acorralaba a si mismo haciéndoles el trabajo mas fácil, su pálida piel estaba marcada por moretones y rasguños superficiales, sus ropas que consistían en un capri blanco y una playera rosa de manga corta se encontraba llena de barro y desgarrada, sus pies ahora descalzos sangraban debido a las piedras y ramas que pisaba, su cabello negro azulado estaba enmarañado y lleno de barro y hojas , sus perlados ojos mostraban terror y angustia, el crujir de las ramas la alertaron de que su agresor estaba cerca, los arboles cercanos comenzaron a caer debido a explosiones que iluminaban por segundos el lugar, noto como el sonido de agua corriente se escuchaba a los lejos, tal ves se trataba de un rio o un arroyo con suerte y los perdería ahí, corrió tras la dirección de aquel sonido parando de golpe ya que una explosión ilumino el camino dejando ver un precipicio, la chica se acerco con cuidado de no caer, se trataba de una cascada de no mas de diez metros la cual terminaba en un lago, por lo oscuro que se veía sin duda era profundo, ahora si estaba atrapada, y el crujir de las hojas y ramas del suelo se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y la luz de las explosiones cada vez se aproximaba mas, tenia que arriesgarlo todo, si deseaba sobrevivir tenia que saltar, esperaba poder lograrlo y salir con vida de aquel lago, se aproximo al borde del barranco e impulsada por una explosión a escasos metros de ella salto hacia el lago, no tardo en sentir el duro golpe del agua contra su cuerpo, la presión del agua la hundió aun mas y no tardo en necesitar aire para sus pulmones, con dificultad logro llegar a la superficie y respirar precipitadamente debido al agua que había tragado, dejo que las ondas del agua ocasionadas por la caída de la cascada la llevaran hasta la orilla, débilmente se coloco de pie y con paso lento logro salir del agua, cuando las plantas de sus pies sintió el suave pasto bajo ellos su cuerpo se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y después dejando caer su cuerpo de lado, con sus manos acaricio el pasto húmedo debido al agua que choreaba de su cuerpo y lentamente cerró sus opalinos ojos para quedar inconsciente debido al cansancio por haber pasado toda la noche huyendo.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados la tenue luz del lugar la cegaron por un momento pero no tardo en que sus ojos se acostumbraran, se levanto de golpe al recordar todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, se encontró sobre una cama matrimonial en un lujoso cuarto, a lado de la cama se encontraban dos buro con una lámpara en color perla y delicadamente diseñado con formas de olas en cada uno, a lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran closet de madera en un café oscuro tallada con figuras de estrellas y cadenas de perlas en los bordes, en el lado derecho se encontraba una puerta de madera similar a la del closet, en el otro extremo del cuarto había una pequeña sala y en medio de esta una mesa de te con un hermoso arregló florar de rosas blancas y girasoles, la chica se levanto de la cama y bajando el pequeño escalón que dividía la recamara del living, camino hasta la gran ventana que estaba frente a la sala para correr las cortinas de color beige y encaje blanco al igual que las colchas y sabanas de la cama en donde tiempo atrás estaba acostada, dejando a la vista el hermoso paisaje de cientos de arboles frondosos teñidos en tonos naranjas y rojizos sin duda al ver tan hermoso paisaje recordaba porque amaba el otoño, sino fuera por los rasguños en sus manos y las vendas en sus brazos y los curitas en sus piernas pensaría que todo fue un sueño, tal ves se había salvado y logro llegar a un hospital o alguien la había encontrado en el bosque y la llevo hasta ahí, pero aquel cuarto era muy lujoso como para ser de un hospital y no traía sus ropas rotas sino una piyama de seda en color celeste que consistía en un capri y una playera de botones, no comprendía nada y prefería no hacerlo, fue sacada de su aturdimiento al escuchar el crujir de la perilla de la puerta que estaba frente a la ventana, no sabia de quien se trataba y prefirió no saberlo así que corrió hasta el closet donde decidió esconderse, al escuchar los pasos apresurados y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta que estaba junto a la cama, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas las cuales abraso fuertemente y cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseo ser invisible, solo esperaba que si ese era su final fuera rápido y lo menos doloroso posible, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario una cálida mano acaricio su cabeza, una ronca y varonil voz la obligo a levantar su rostro y posar sus opalinos ojos en aquel chico

-no temas, ya estas a salvo- ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir- ya nadie puede hacerte daño

La tímida chica tomo la mano de aquel chico de cabello platinado, la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una mascara azul marina, dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos negros, vestía completamente de negro con excepción de un chaleco en verde militar, este la condujo hasta la puerta de salida para salir a un extenso pasillo de color crema y alfombra marrón, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y pinturas de hermosos paisajes así como de esculturas y jarrones de singular diseño, al llegar al final del pasillo giraron a la derecha y continuaron hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales bajaron con cuidado ya que la chica aun estaba un poco adolorida del cuerpo, esta se sentía un poco incomoda, no conocía al chico y este se comportaba como si se conociesen de toda la vida, las pálidas mejillas de la chica comenzaron a tornarse rosadas, nunca nadie había tenido esas atenciones para con ella y de la nada aparece ese chico misterioso, sin duda esa había sido la semana mas extraña de su vida. Cruzaron un inmenso living para salir a un hermoso jardín con verde pasto y frondosos arboles, bellas flores estaban adornando la orilla del sendero el cual tomaba una pequeña desviación y llegaba hasta un pequeño kiosco adornado con bellas enredaderas de rosas rojas, dentro de este se encontraba una mesa de jardín blanca y dos sillas tejidas, sobre la mesa estaba un fino juego de te de porcelana blanca con lindos detalles en azul y entremeses y pastelillos ricos a la vista, el peliplateado le ofreció asiento y esta dudosa acepto, el chico se quedo recargado en la entrada del kiosco con los brazos cruzados, la chica no comprendía nada y si quería tener respuestas tenia que dejar de lado su timidez por una ves en su vida

-Disculpa- hablaba con un hilito de voz- ¿Dónde... donde estoy?

-Vaya por un momento creí que no hablabas, bien eso lo hace mas fácil, mi nombre es Kakashi y este es el templo del fuego

-¿templo del fuego?, nunca oí de el

- Eso es porque este templo es sumamente especial y solo pocos saben de su existencia

- y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Buena pregunta, veras al igual que este templo existen otros tres que son el de la tierra, viento y agua y cada uno esta dirigido por un sacerdote o sacerdotisa de su elemento, ¿alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de los cuatro descendientes de dios?

-No- dudando- acaso tenía que hacerlo

- Pues no, pero tendré que contártela

- Lo siento, no era mi intensión causarte problemas

- Descuida es mi trabajo- pensando un poco- Veras en el inicio de los tiempos dios decidió mandar a la tierra a cuatro representantes para que cuidaran el mundo que creo y todas las criaturas que existían en el, para crearlos tomo un trozo del sol y la moldeo con la misma forma que los humanos, pero como te imaginaras el hombre de fuego quemaba todo lo que tocaba, así que decidió tomar entre sus manos el agua de los océanos y moldeo de igual forma a un hombre de agua, este apago el fuego causado por el hombre de fuego pero inundaba las pequeñas aldeas y los cultivos y el ganado se ahogaban, así que decidió tomar un pedazo del suelo de la tierra para crear un hombre de roca este llevo a la superficie grandes extensiones de tierra, pero las plantas pronto comenzaron a morir y las tierras se volvieron áridas, por lo que dios tomo un poco de su aliento para crear al hombre de viento este se encargo de darle vida a las plantas y expandir la extensión de estas al llevar entre sus ondas de aire el polen y las semillas, ayudo al hombre de agua a mover sus aguas estancadas y al hombre de fuego a calentar las zonas con una cálida brisa, los cuatro se complementaban, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, así nacieron los cuatro elementos, pero a pesar que dios los creo con sentimientos y conciencia como el de un humano, este no le enseño a desconfiar y distinguir el bien del mal, pronto los humanos se aprovecharon de la ingenuidad e inocencia de estos espíritus para su provecho los convencieron de unirse a sus guerras y destrucción, dios entristeció nunca creyó que sus creaciones aquellas que mando a la tierra para cuidar y proteger ahora destruían y mataban a sus hijos, triste al ver que no le quedaba otra opción que destruirlos para que la paz volviera al mundo y al saber que al ser inmortales no era posible destruirlos lo único que pudo hacer fue convertirlos en semidioses

-¿semidioses?

-si, humanos con habilidades similares a las de dios, pero humanos a fin de cuentas, vivirían eternamente pero podrían morir al ser parte humanos ya que podrían enfermar, sangrar y sufrir, al igual que los mortales tuvieron descendencia con habilidades especiales pero ellos solo eran humanos así que los elementos veían envejecer y morir a aquellos que amaban, la guerra creció y pronto los cuatro elementos se enfrentaron dando fin a su vida, su sangre de dioses fue heredada dando inicio a los clanes que por miles de años buscaban mantener intacto los genes de los elementos, ya que estos descubrieron que los elementos reencarnaban cada cien años en los bebes de dichas familias

-Pero que tengo yo que ver con todo esto, solo soy una simple humana

- Te equivocas no eres una simple humana, eres la sacerdotisa del agua, eres la encarnación de acuaris, eres el elemento agua

- Pero- sorprendida- eso no puede ser no poseo nada especial

- que no los hayas usado no significa que no los tengas, ¿Cómo crees que saliste intacta de aquella caída de la cascada?

- yo… suerte… supongo

- La suerte no existe, solo lo inevitable

- No seas tan rudo con la chica Kakashi

Ambos desviaron la vista a la nueva voz que tomaba parte de la conversación se trataba de una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos violetas, vestía un lindo y elegante kimono rosa con detalles en amarillo al igual que la banda, la cual tomo asiento en la silla restante

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, mi nombre es Shion

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Como ya te habrá dicho Kakashi la sangre de los elementos se mesclo con la de los humanos dándole dones especiales, a estas personas se les impone la misión de cuidar y proteger a los elementos, estos son llamados guardianes, Kakashi es el tuyo

-¿también eres un guardián?

-No exactamente por generaciones las mujeres de mi familia han poseído el poder de ver el pasado, presente y futuro de este mundo, somos llamadas oráculos, así fue como Kakashi supo tu paradero y logro salvarte de aquellos que te atacaban

- Ya veo, pero quienes me atacaban

- Como dije antes la sangre de los elementos se mesclaron y los clanes trataron de mantener intacto la línea sanguínea pero no fue tan fácil los clanes se dividieron en subclanes que pronto buscaron librarse de la rama principal llevándose consigo los cromosomas que hacen posible dichas habilidades, de ahí provienen los guardianes, hace 20 años mi madre descubrió que varios miembros con dones provenientes de los clanes mas poderosos se habían asociado formando la organización Akatsuki, esta solo buscaba derrocar a los cuatro clanes principales y apoderarse de los nuevos elementos para iniciar un nuevo clan el cual dominaría sobre los demás y así conseguir el poder total

-Pero yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, solo soy Hinata

-Eso no es verdad, hace 16 años mi madre tuvo una visión en la cual anunciaba el nacimiento de la sacerdotisa del agua, pero también mostraba la destrucción del clan Hyuuga y del templo del agua, Kakashi-san con ayuda de otros guardianes lograron sacarte a tiempo y te colocaron en un lugar seguro donde crecerías llevando una vida normal sin peligros y aislada de tu pasado y destino, hace dos días soñé con la muerte de acuaris así que mande nuevamente a Kakashi para que te protegiera y te trajera hasta aquí, ya que es el único templo que queda, hace 10 años el templo del aire fue atacado por los akatsuki y hace 5 años destruyeron el de la tierra, por lo que sabemos pronto decidirán atacar el del fuego ya que al no haber obtenido a los elementos cuando estos nacieron decidieron destruirlos para obtener el poder, gracias a que actuamos rápido logramos traer a los elementos y guardianes a salvo, pero a diferencia de ti ellos controlan sus poderes, desde su nacimiento fueron entrenados para ello, pero tranquila sabemos que no tardaras en controlar tu poder al 100%, para ello el guardián de tipo agua te ayudara a entrenar

-¿Kakashi me ayudara a entrenar?

- No, Kakashi-san es de tipo fuego, veras los elementos necesitan un guardián de tipo contrario para complementar sus puntos débiles

-¿Crees que lo lograre?, digo no soy muy buena con el agua ni siquiera se nadar

-¿Es una broma?

-No, lo mas cerca que e estado del agua es en la regadera, ni siquiera se me era permitido salir a jugar en la lluvia por miedo a que enfermase

-en ese caso entre mas pronto te juntes con Haku-san mejor, no podemos perder mas tiempo, Kakashi-san

-Dime

-lleva a Hinata-sama a conocer a los demás por favor

-Enseguida

La opalina se levanto de su asiento para colocarse alado del peliplateado y así seguirlo hacia su destino, mientras Shion se encontraba bebiendo un poco de te, esta dirigió su mirada hacia el liquido verdoso que estaba dentro de la taza, dibujando en su rostro un poco de preocupación, y se sorprendió al ver como caía un pétalo de rosa dentro de la taza, volteando rápidamente hacia la dirección que habían tomado los chicos momentos atrás

-Espero y esta chica pueda ir en contra de su destino- volteando su vista de nuevo a su te- por su bien y por el nuestro

**Espero y les hay agustado gracias por sus review**

**Voten:**

**Sasuhina**

**Gaahina**

**Cuidensen**

**Besitos**

**Xoxo**


	2. empezando desde cero

**aki con els egundo capi jeje sorry por la demora, va reñida la votacion jeje no dejen de votar por su pareja favorita jeje**

CAPITULO II.- EMPEZANDO DE CERO

Kakashi conducía a la confundida chica a través del sendero que tiempo atrás habían recorrido pero ahora en lugar de doblar para volver a la mansión en donde el sendero tenia una desviación continuaron derecho para llegar a una zona un poco mas descuidada, Hinata noto como las bellas plantas y arboles se cortaban de golpe dejando un llano un tanto erosionado, pareciese como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por ahí, montículos de rocas se encontraban regados en todo el campo y grandes marcas negras pintaban el suelo, observaba tan detenidamente el lugar que no noto a dos siluetas que estaban en el otro extremo del lugar una de ellas traía con sigo un enorme abanico el cual movió rápidamente creando un remolino de viento el cual esquivo la segunda silueta, pero el remolino no se había destruido por lo que siguió su trayectoria hasta toparse frente a la opalina, la cual salió volando a unos dos metros de donde estaba, Kakashi trato de sujetarla pero al sentir una presencia pasar junto a el su preocupación desapareció, la morena sintió como la brisa desapareció por lo que no tardaría en sentir el duro suelo por lo que cerro sus ojos como reflejo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban y la hacían girar para caer sobre aquella persona lo que hiso que abriera los ojos topándose con un angelical rostro, tenia el cabello castaño y dulces ojos miel, este le sonreía cálidamente, al notar que estaba sobre el rápidamente se corrió para quedar alado de el y en un ágil movimiento logro quedar de rodillas, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientras el castaño se colocaba de pie y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse completamente

-Lo siento, -decía una sonrojada Hinata-yo no… gracias

-Descuide, fue mi culpa, debí haberlos sentido y desviar el ataque hacia otra dirección

-¿ata…?

-¿Están bien?

La morena fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica, al girar el rostro para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz, observo como Kakashi venia junto a una chica de cabello rubio sujeto en cuatro coletas y ojos color agua marina, vestía un kimono negro con banda roja

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no fue mi intensión, yo solo… -observando a la opalina de pies a cabeza- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Su nombre es Hinata- contesto el peliplateado- es la sacerdotisa del agua, por lo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda Haku

- Claro será un placer, el único problema es…

- No te preocupes por el yo le informare

-en ese caso ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-En todo, Hinata no sabe controlar su poder, de hecho por lo que nos dijo ni siquiera lo conoce

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso cuando quieras podemos empezar, -haciendo una reverencia para Hinata- mi nombre es Haku y soy el guardián tipo agua espero y serte de ayuda

-Mucho gusto yo soy Hinata- devolviendo la reverencia- espero y no causarte problemas

La rubia que hasta ese momento se mantenía observando a la otra chica, en un rápido movimiento tomo entre sus manos las blancas manos de la opalina

-Yo soy Temari y soy la encarnación de Vens, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, por fin una chica con quien platicar, es difícil ser la única chica

-¿La única chica?- observando a Haku- pero que no Shion es…

-Si pero ella es muy creída y siempre esta en su "purificación"

-oh ya veo

-Sera mejor que empieces a practicar Hinata- demando el peliplateado

-Claro pero… - jugando con sus dedos- podría antes cambiarme

-Se me había olvidado ese detalle- observando su vestimenta- entonces vamos para que te cambies, lo mas seguro es que tu ropa ya este en tu cuarto, bueno al menos la que no fue destruida

-Puedo acompañarla yo- interpuso la rubia- me gustaría platicar mas con Hina

-Si Hinata lo quiere

-Claro, por mi no hay problema

-Entonces ya esta- dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a la morena- vamos a que te cambies

Ambas chicas retomaron el camino del sendero para dirigirse a la mansión, el silencio se asía presente por lo que la rubia decidió iniciar una conversación

-Y dime Hina ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- ¿mi historia?

-Si ya sabes de donde vienes, quien eres cosas así

-A ok, bueno pues desde bebe viví en un orfanatorio, nunca me adoptaron así que hace un mes decidí mudarme y conseguí trabajo como mesera en un hotel, ayer varios sujetos entraron a mi casa con la intención de matarme por suerte pude huir y gracias a Kakashi sobreviví y ahora estoy aquí, apenas hace un momento Shion me conto del exterminio de toda mi familia y de la destrucción de los demás templos, supongo que lo único importante en mi vida a sido estos últimos días

- Yo… lo siento, no sabia

- Descuida, aunque nunca los llegue a conocer me siento algo mal por ellos, digo a final de cuentas era mi familia y ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Pues yo crecí en el templo del viento ahí desarrolle mis habilidades desde pequeña y conocí a mi guardián, se llama Yamato me muero por que lo conozcas, mi familia es del clan Sabaku no y es del tipo viento con excepción de mi madre ella era del tipo tierra, tengo dos hermanos el que me sigue es kankuro pero el nació normal, el menor se llama Gaara desde su nacimiento mostro control sobre la arena por lo que no tardaron en descubrir que era la encarnación de Tera, por lo que el y mi madre tuvieron que partir hacia el templo de la tierra, ella murió al poco tiempo por lo que vivió con el hermano gemelo de mi madre, hasta hace poco Yamato me conto que mi tío murió cuando Gaara tenia 7 años por lo que quedo a cargo de los monjes del templo, si no fuera por Yama no sabría nada de su vida, el haber crecido alejados dejo un gran abismo en nuestra relación es como si no fuésemos nada, incluso ahora que vivimos juntos solo me habla cuando es necesario

- Pero eso no significa que no puedan resolver el problema, digo nunca es tarde para empezar a conocerse, lo importante es que ahora están juntos de nuevo

-Gracias es muy lindo de tu parte supongo que tienes razón mira ya llegamos será mejor que te cambies pronto, cuando se lo propone Kakashi pude ser estricto

-Si no tardare

La opalina entro a su habitación apresurándose a llegar al closet del cual saco un capri deportivo azul, una playera negra y un suéter de gorro lila con mangas blancas, rápidamente se cambio de ropa y se calzo con unos deportivos negros, se cepillo un poco el cabello y se lo sujeto en una coleta alta con una liga negra, ordeno su cama un poco ya que al irse con Kakashi no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo y salió del cuarto con prisa para encontrarse con la rubia

-Te ves bien

-Gracias Temari

-bueno no hagamos esperar a los chicos

Las chicas emprendieron su camino nuevamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento, la relación entre ambas había comenzado bien por lo que la morena ya no se sentía tan cohibida y podía platicar sin ruborizarse o tartamudear

-Puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro que si

- Bueno ¿como son los demás?, digo es que solo e podido conocer a Kakashi, Shion, Haku y a ti

- Pues como dije Gaara es el elemento Tierra es muy reservado, un tanto frio, introvertido, su aspecto da miedo pero como dije no lo conozco bien pero según Naruto es un buen tipo, el es su guardián es un chico tan lindo, hiperactivo y un tanto travieso es del tipo viento y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, la reencarnación de Fay es Sasuke es el elemento faltante es muy frio y reservado, un tanto cruel al hablar, con el único que medio se comporta como gente es con Naruto su relación es como de hermanos y a Haku lo respeta ya que mas de una ves este lo a superado en habilidades, por ultimo esta Yamato es un buen tipo en verdad lo estimo mucho, es muy inteligente y amable, aunque se toma muy enserio sus misiones y es muy estricto y serio, pero aun así es muy divertido, excluyendo a Kakashi, Yama y a mi todos tienen tu edad así que no dudo en que se lleven bien

-Espero que así sea, nunca tuve muchos amigos y los que tuve se puede decir que mas bien eran compañeros

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero descuida con el tiempo descubrirás que es aquí donde perteneces

La rubia se detuvo al escuchar un leve quejido, al voltear para descubrir lo que pasaba se encontró con una inconsciente Hinata, la morena se encontraba tumbada en el suelo y su piel se veía pálida, por lo que Temari no tardo en correr hasta ella y sujetarla entre sus brazos para tratar de despertarla sin éxito alguno, intento cargarla pero solo termino en el suelo con la opalina sobre ella, su preocupación cada vez era mayor y no lograba pensar claramente, una leve risa la saco de su preocupación y al voltear a ver al responsable de dicha risa se encontró con un chico alto de vestimenta similar a la del peliplateado, con la excepción que en lugar de traer una mascara el portaba un tipo de protector en su frente, era de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate

-De que tanto te ríes-. Sentencio la rubia- en lugar de burlarte y quedarte ahí parado ven a ayudarme

El chico rápidamente se situó a lado de la rubia y tomándola entre sus brazos cargo a la opalina

-¿Qué le ocurrió a la chica?

-No lo se Yamato, apenas unos segundos atrás estaba platicando conmigo y de la nada se desvaneció

-Hay que llevarla con Shion para que la revise, por cierto ¿Quién es la chica?

- Su nombre es Hinata, es la sacerdotisa del agua

-Así que ya aprecio la diosa acuaris, sin duda a partir de hoy las cosas se pondrán muy interesante

cuidensen

besitos

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**actualisando jeje espero y les guste**

* * *

CAP. 3 MIRADAS

Pequeños hilos de luz se filtraban entre los arboles dando directo al rostro de una inconsciente chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules, la cual iba poco a poco abriendo sus opalinos ojos, se extrañó al descubrirse recostada sobre una banca de madera cerca de un hermoso lago, el cual era rodeado por frondosos árboles, con cuidado se sentó en la banca y se maravilló del lugar, no se sorprendía y pensaba que todos los sucesos que pasaban en ese momentos como flashes por su mente eran quizás un sueño, ya era normal para ella en ciertos días de cada mes despertar cerca de algún lago, rio o piscina, quizás lo único extraño era que recordaba su sueño a la perfección y en las ocasiones pasadas lo último que llegaba a su memoria era el haberse ido a dormir, el ruido de una rama al romperse provoco que la chica se sorprendiera y girara su mirada hacia la dirección del sonido, encontrándose con el joven castaño, lo que le indico que las imágenes que llenaron su cabeza eran recuerdos y no sueños, el chico le sonrio y tomo asiento junto ella

-me alegro de que hayas despertado

-¿Qué me paso y kakashi?

-Te has desmayado, tal parece que sufriste una baja al recibir tanta información de manera tan directa y pues kakashi tuvo que ir a una misión por lo que me ha dejado a cargo de tu cuidado

-Siento si soy una molestia puedo volver a mi habitación

-No es una molestia, además es una buena oportunidad para practicar tus poderes- este se levantó y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, para después tomar asiento- ven siéntate junto a mi

La opalina se levantó con cuidado de no caerse ya que aún se sentía un poco mareada y se dispuso a sentarse junto al castaño

-Antes de practicar tu poder debes saber el inicio de este, como has de saber el elemento agua es el más tranquilo de los cuatro, este fluye de manera armónica, es un elemento puro, pero eso no quita que sea poderoso y su fuerza de destrucción sea devastadora, tu nivel de poder varía dependiendo de las estancaciones de la luna, en luna nueva tu poder se encuentra en el más bajo pero aun así es fuerte, mientras que en luna llena tu poder es incluso cien veces mayor al normal, los que poseemos el elemento agua podemos manejar uno o varios de sus estados ya sea el sólido, liquido o gaseoso, en mi caso solo puedo convertir el agua en estado líquido a gaseosa o sólida, pero en tu caso puedes utilizar los tres estados por lo que puedes devolver el agua a su estado original ya sea liquida, gaseosa o sólida y convertirla a otro estado o en varios sin problemas, bien ahora que te explique lo más básico, el resto es más fácil si lo practicamos. Te mostrare- el castaño comenzó a realizar algunos sellos con sus manos y al terminar una esfera de agua se posiciono en su mano derecha y con la izquierda la cubrió, al destaparla apareció una rosa de hielo en su palma la cual coloco con cuidado entre las manos de la opalina- lo que acabo de hacer es cambiar el agua a estado sólido y manipular su forma, cuando controles el cambio a estado sólido podrás darle la forma que más te agrade y necesites, ahora inténtalo tu

El castaño tomo una mano de la chica y la sumergió al lago, de este salió una luz brillante en la zona que rodeaba la mano de la chica, por lo que esta rápidamente la saco de ahí, el castaño le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a tomar la mano de la chica, esta se resistió un poco pero al ver directamente a los ojos del chico no pudo evitar confiar en él, porque en su mirada se podía notar su nobleza, su buena estrella, no había malas intenciones y mostraban confianza, por lo que dejo que el chico guiara su mano, este la coloco por encima de la superficie del lago con la palma hacia abajo a apenas unos veinte centímetros de esta, coloco su mano sobre la de la chica y la manipulo para que comenzara a realizar un movimiento constante en donde abría y cerraba sus dedos, retiro su mano y dejo que la chica siguiera con ese movimiento, no tardo mucho para que un pequeño hilo de agua comenzara a elevarse y depositarse bajo su palma tomando la forma de una esfera distorsionada, cuando creyó que era suficiente volteo su palma y la esfera que se mantenía inestable tomo una forma más circular y dejo de moverse, la chica sonrió triunfante al ver su logro, se preguntó si podría convertir esa esfera en alguna bella figura de hielo, por lo que se concentró y se enfocó materializar el agua, la esfera de agua comenzó a fraccionarse y cada parte comenzó a tomar formas de diamantes muy afilados que poco a poco se iban congelando, eran delgados y alargados pero sin duda el filo de estos era peligroso, la chica se maravilló al observar lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo, el ruido de una rama rompiéndose a sus espaldas la espanto de sobremanera ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor, que sin darse cuenta los diamantes de hielo se colocaron por encima de ella y tomando una posición horizontal y salieron disparados hacia la dirección de aquel sonido, la chica volteo rápidamente tratando de detenerlos pero al girar su rostro por completo se topó con un muro de fuego el cual destruyo los diamantes, de entre las llamas una figura se abrió paso, dejando a la vista a un chico apuesto de cabello negro y ojo del mismo color, Hinata quedo sin aliento al ver directo hacia sus ojos, por lo que sin dudarlo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, no pudo evitar abrasarse a sí misma al recordar la frialdad en esos ojos y no solo eso pudo sentir el odio, la sed de venganza, la ira, el rencor, la maldad y la oscuridad de su alma y aun así la soledad y tristeza era lo que más predominaba en ella.

El chico no pudo evitar pensar en lo patética y débil que era esa chica al verla encogerse en su lugar por su presencia y pensar que esa chica era de la que tanto le hablaba Shion, sin duda sus visiones estaban fallando, decidió realizar el motivo que lo había llevado hacia ese lugar en primer lugar ,ya que sin duda su presencia estaba afectando demasiado a la chica.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te habían encomendado el cuidado de ella? Te estuve esperando largo rato y se nos encomendó una nueva misión por lo que tenemos que partir de inmediato

-le pedí a Kakashi que te avisara antes de que se fuera a su misión, se le ha de haber olvidado, pero ahora estoy a cargo del cuidado de hinata, no puedo irme

-no se preocupe Haku, yo puedo volver a mi habitación aun me siento mal me hará bien descansar y dudo que me llegue a pasar algo

-¿Esta segura?- dudando un poco- yo puedo quedarme, otro puede ir en mi lugar

-Descuide valla sin cuidado yo estaré bien

-De acuerdo- no muy convencido- al menos déjeme llevarla de regreso a su alcoba

-No, yo puedo irme sola, quiero quedarme un rato más aquí

-Ya la escuchaste- con voz fría- andando hay que partir de inmediato

-Muy bien, nos veremos después hinata, tratare de no demorar para reanudar nuestras clases lo más pronto posible

-hasta luego y cuídese por favor

-Así lo hare

El moreno ya había comenzado su andada por lo que el castaño se apresuró a llegar a su lado. La opalina se quedó un rato sentada contemplando el lago hasta que fue consiente de algo, ¿Cómo volvería a la mansión? No recordaba el camino que llegaba al lago ya que estaba inconsciente cuando la llevaron ahí, bueno deprimirse por eso no la haría regresar así que se levantó y decidió caminar derecho segura de que encontraría un camino o algún sendero que la llevara hacia la mansión. Transcurrió alrededor de media hora caminando y no veía ninguna forma de volver, sí que era tonta debió haber dejado que Haku la llevara de regreso a su alcoba, así ahora no estuviera perdida, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y esperar a que con suerte alguien se preocupara por su ausencia y la fueran a buscar, se dedicó a contemplar la bella rosa de hielo que a pesar del calor y el tiempo transcurrido seguía intacta, el sueño le gano y pronto cerro los ojos para descansar un poco. Fue despertada por alguien que la sacudía por el hombro al enfocar su mirada en el dueño de esa mano topándose con un chico rubio de ojos azules, no pudo evitar perderse en esa hermosa mirada, la cual reflejaba luz, alegría, comprensión, ternura, esfuerzo, motivación, esperanza y sorpresivamente un deje de dolor, fue sacada de su estado hipnótico por la voz del chico.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?

-yo bueno… yo…-apenada y ruborizándose- me perdí, estaba en el lago y trataba de volver a la mansión pero no sabía el camino para volver así que me quede aquí esperando a que alguien me encontrara y sin querer me dormí

- Pero este camino solo te llevaría al alcantilabro, estas de suerte ya que hoy decidí entrenar ahí, es un lugar que solo los del tipo viento usan aunque no muy frecuentemente

-Supongo que tienes razón

-mmm, y a todo estos quien eres no te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y al parecer soy la maestra elemental del agua

-Oh, al fin te conozco, ya pensaba en que nunca llegarías con nosotros-sonriendo- mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki y soy el guardián del maestro elemental de la tierra y soy del tipo viento

-Es un placer

-supongo que no conoces la zona así que porque no volvemos a la mansión- pensando un poco y volviendo a hablar- ya es un poco tarde así que ¿porque no mañana te muestro todo el templo del fuego?

-Seria grandioso

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la mansión, la chica presto mucha atención en el camino para memorizar como volver de nuevo a ese lugar y así saber cómo regresar a la mansión y no volverse a perder, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la chica, esta se dispuso a hablar ya que en todo el transcurso del camino Naruto era el que se había dedicado a hablar contándole un poco de su vida, la chica se sorprendió al saber que él era huérfano y que tardó mucho en poder manipular el poder del aire pero gracias a su tutor incluso pudo dominar un ataque muy poderoso.

-gracias por traerme Naruto, sin ti aun seguiría en el bosque perdida

-no hay de que, mañana pasare a recogerte para mostrarte el lugar

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- entrando a su habitación

La chica al entrar a su cuarto se dirigió hacia su cama y no dudo en tumbarse en ella con sus pies se sacó los tenis y después se a cómodo mejor en la cama, sin duda ese día había sido muy cansado sumándole toda la información de su verdadera identidad y el trágico suceso de su familia la habían dejado agotada por lo que sin pensar se quedó dormida.

Eran la una de la mañana cuando la opalina se reincorporo en su cama, por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, el sonido de algo llamándola la motivo a salir de la cama y mirar por la ventana hacia la dirección del lago, era como si este le llamara por lo que se colocó de nuevo los tenis y decidió salir y visitar el lago. No tardó en llegar ya que había memorizado el camino para llegar ahí, no estaba dispuesta a que le ocurriera lo mismo dos veces, camino hasta la orilla y contemplo el hermoso lago siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna y el reflejo de esta en él, de pronto se le antojo meterse en él, así que se descalzo completamente y coloco un pie dentro del lago, descubrió que en la orilla no estaba muy hondo por lo que metió el otro pie, inmediatamente después de poner los dos pies en el agua todo el lago se ilumino por una luz brillante de color azul, la cual no duro mucho ya que se extinguió en menos de 5 segundos, al dar otro paso más adentro del lago, la chica se sorprendió al ver que su pie ya no se hundía sino que se mantenía encima del agua como si esta fuera sólida, dio otro paso y quedo completamente sobre el agua, así continuo hasta llegar al centro del lago, noto como el reflejo de la luna estaba bajo ella, inconscientemente comenzó a realizar movimientos suaves y delicados como un tipo de danza, delgados hilos de agua comenzaron a elevarse y colocarse alrededor de ella, mientras más bailaba más aros de agua se formaban a su alrededor hasta que quedo completamente dentro de una especie de esfera conformada por muchos anillos de agua, los cuales giraban cada uno a su propio ritmo y dirección, su baile era sensual, delicado, majestuoso y elegante, se detuvo de golpe al sentir una presencia detrás de ella en la orilla del lago, despertó de su ensoñación y se asustó de tan solo pensar que quizás era uno de los tipos que la perseguían, sin ser consiente los aros de agua se destruyeron y tomaron forma de miles de agujas de hielo y diamantes los cuales salieron disparadas hacia el intruso. Al estar el ataque a solo unos pasos de la persona un muro de arena se formó sirviendo de escudo en donde las armas se impactaron y destruyeron, la chica que hasta ese momento estaba en shock, reacciono y corrió hacia la orilla para ver de quien se trataba y asegurarse de que no había resultado herido dejando en cada paso que daba una placa de hielo en la superficie del lago que esta tocaba en cada paso, al llegar junto a la persona, el muro de arena comenzó a desvanecerse y dejo ver a un apuesto chico de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, con un kanji del amor en su frente y notables ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, un escalofrió recorrió a la chica pero lo dejo de lado ya que el estado del chico era más importante

-Yo lo siento, aun no se controlar mi poder y me espante… y yo… yo lo siento

-No deberías estar tan tarde fuera de la mansión- hablo con voz fría e indiferente- alguien podría atacarte fácilmente

- yo lo siento

-vuelve a tu cuarto- ordeno

-hai

La chica tomo sus tenis y rápidamente se los coloco para volver a su dormitorio, el chico observo como esta se alejaba de aquel lugar, recordó la plática con Shion y si no se equivocaba, cosa que nunca ocurría, esa chica era de la que tanto le hablaba y que era protagonista de tantas visiones referente a él, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista al lago, sin duda esa chica era poderosa solo hacía falta pulir sus habilidades.

Hinata se encontraba en el sendero que llevaba hacia la mansión, no pudo evitar volver a sentir un escalofrió al recordar la mirada de aquel chico, nunca había visto un alma tan dañada, en sus ojos pudo ver soledad, tristeza, odio, miedo, necesidad de amor y de cariño, el rechazo que sufría, no podía comprender como alguien podía tener un corazón tan herido, corrompido y sin duda destruido.

Odiaba tener esa habilidad de ver el alma de las personas con verlas a los ojos, era por eso que prefería alejarse de los demás niños, porque cada sentimiento que encontraba en ellos la afectaban demasiado y sin duda había parado en un lugar donde había encontrado reunidas a las personas más lastimadas que nunca creyó conocer.


End file.
